


Life Interrupted

by PattRose



Series: The Life Series [3]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: You know how Blair felt like Carolyn wasn’t quite finished with him yet?  Well, now you’ll know why he felt that way.Part 3 of the Life Series
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: The Life Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/214409
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Life Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandy_in_hawaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandy_in_hawaii/gifts).



Life Interrupted  
By PattRose  
Summary: You know how Blair felt like Carolyn wasn’t quite finished with him yet? Well, now you’ll know why he felt that way.   
Part 3 of the Life Series  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Violence, angst, Blair owwies and some bad language  
Word Count: 4627  
A/N: Thank you for always reading my work and asking for more, Sandy. 

You can find the other stories, here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/214409

**Life Interrupted**

It had been four months since the court hearing, when Jim found out he got sole custody of his children, Mallory and Mitchell. Things had been going well. At least Jim thought so.

Ever since the hearing, Blair worried that Carolyn was going to do something to him or the kids. When Blair brought it up to Jim, Jim told him they were safe. Told him not to worry. Jim even went as far as putting a security camera outside the front and back doors, so they would know if someone came in at all times. This did make Blair feel a little more comfortable but he never seemed to really relax unless he, Jim and the children were all together. 

It was Mallory’s tenth birthday and Blair had been busy decorating the house and making a fancy cake for her. Blair had asked Jim to give him time off so that he could get it all done to surprise Mallory when she got home at 3:00. Blair was done with the cake and it had turned out really nice. Not cutesy anymore, because Mallory was now ten and wouldn’t want to be treated as a baby. Now, Blair was busy putting up the balloons and the banners all over the living room and dining room. He was almost done when there was a knock at the door. 

Blair opened the door and saw a man standing there and asked, “Can I help you?”

“My car broke down and I left my phone at home. I wondered if I could call my wife from your phone. It wouldn’t take long.” 

Blair smiled and said, “Don’t you hate when things don’t go as planned?” Blair unlocked the door and said, “Come in.” 

The man shoved Blair onto the floor with such force that Blair hit his head on the coffee table and was almost knocked out. Blair saw two more men come into their home and knew he had a right to be worried all along. 

The two men shut the front door and started to kick Blair in his sides and his head. Blair tried to protect his body from the blows to no avail. The man that Blair thought was going to use his phone grabbed a knife and stabbed Blair three times with it. By this time, Blair was unconscious. 

The men stopped because they heard someone pull into the driveway and they escaped out the back door, leaving Blair to die alone. 

Syd knew she was a little early, but wanted to help Blair with the decorations for Mallory’s birthday. She wasn’t just Mallory’s Nanny, but she felt like her Aunt at the same time. It was a gorgeous day and Syd wondered why the door was shut and the windows too. She opened the door and let out a scream when she saw Blair lying on the floor in a pool of blood. She didn’t touch him. She grabbed her cell phone and called 9-1-1 and waited for instructions. They told her to put pressure as best as she could on the wounds. 

Syd told them to contact Detective Ellison and tell him what happened. She explained quickly why Jim needed to know. She then set the phone down and started putting pressure on all of the wounds. Syd was crying and begging Blair to stay with her. Blair was barely breathing. 

Two police cars drove up and an ambulance at the same time. They rushed up to the house with the gurney and opened the door without asking. They could see that Syd was busy. The EMT’s took over for Syd while the cops started asking her questions. The school bus drove up at that moment and Syd said, “I have to stop the children from coming in and seeing Blair like this. I’ll send them to the neighbor’s house for now. Excuse me.”

She rushed to the door, flung it open and stopped the children from entering the house. Mallory started to cry immediately and Mitchell was close behind. Syd pushed them towards Mrs. Sullivan’s house and said, “You’re going to stay with Mrs. Sullivan until I come for you. Be good for her and I won’t be long.” 

Syd knocked on their wonderful neighbor’s door and Mrs. Sullivan saw all the blood on Syd and took the children right in. She looked at Syd with sadness in her eyes and said, “Don’t be long. They’ll need to know what’s going on.”

“I’ll hurry, ma’am,” Syd answered as she rushed back over to Jim and Blair’s house. Jim had just put Blair on the title of the house. He wanted them to be just like married people. _Oh, God… I don’t know what to do._

When she got back to the house, Blair was being moved to the ambulance. He didn’t look good at all. At that moment, Jim pulled up in front of the house with his siren on and lights flashing. He came running up to the gurney and started saying sweet things to Blair right away. Even if Blair was unconscious, Jim knew he would hear him. He looked at Syd with sad eyes and asked, “Can you handle the kids?”

“I’ll call your dad, Jim. He’ll help me.”

“Thank you. I need to be with Blair right now.” And like that he was rushing to the ambulance with the EMT drivers. 

Syd went back into the house and said, “Let me get the video of the man who must have hurt Blair.” She pulled the machines out and took both videos, front and back, and gave them to the police. At that moment, Major Crimes came walking in to dust for fingerprints and look for anything else out of the ordinary. Syd grabbed the videos back from the cop who was so nice to her and handed them to Simon. 

Simon pulled Syd over to the sofa and made her sit down. “Tell me what’s happening, Syd.”

So Syd filled Simon, Joel, Rafe, and Brown in on what had happened. Or at least what she thought had happened. Simon then asked her about the children and Syd was reminded of the fact that there was blood all over the dining room where Blair had been stabbed. She couldn’t bring the kids home at this time. “Simon, do you think it’s all right if I take the children to a hotel? Will they be safe there?”

“Good question, Syd. I’m going to send Joel Taggert with you so you’ll be safe. All three of you. But I suggest you change first. The blood will only scare the children. Then pack you and their bags and Joel will drive you.”

“Thank you. I’ll go change and pack really fast, Joel. Thank you for going with me. I’m scared to death,” Syd admitted. 

While Syd got ready, Joel helped with fingerprinting. He wanted this fucker taken down right away. Anyone that would hurt Blair Sandburg deserved to die.

**********

Joel got Mallory, Mitchell and Syd all comfortable in the hotel room. It was a suite, so there was a sitting room, bathroom and two bedrooms. Joel sat the kids down and told them that someone had hurt Blair. They both cried. Mallory said, “It’s my birthday today. This is supposed to be a happy day. This is a terrible day. Can I wait until he comes home from the hospital to celebrate my birthday, Joel?”

“That’s a good idea, Mallory. Blair wouldn’t want to miss your birthday at all.”

Syd looked totally lost. She wasn’t sure what she should do. Joel knew he was going to have to help her. She was no doubt in shock. 

“Syd, why don’t we order some food from room service and we’ll all eat and wait for Jim to show up.”

“Thank you, Joel. That’s a good idea.” She figured out what everyone wanted and called in the order. Joel got something too because he was going to be there all night. He had ordered two hot coffees to keep him awake. With any luck, Jim would be there to check on them soon.

**********

At the hospital, Blair was in surgery, fighting for his life. The doctor didn’t have a good outlook at that time, but Jim was hoping the doctor was wrong.

William walked up to the waiting room and said, “Jimmy, what happened to Blair?”

“I don’t know yet, Dad. But I do know that he was worried that Carolyn was planning something. He said he could feel they were watching him even when he didn’t see anyone doing it. But what did I do? I ignored him and told him all was fine. Now he’s fighting for his life and the doctors don’t know if he’ll ever wake up.”

William took Jim into his arms and held him close. “Jimmy, you know as well as I do, Blair is a fighter. He’ll come out of this. I feel it. Now sit down and stop pacing and I’ll us some coffee. How are the children?”

“Dad, I haven’t had a chance to even see if they are all right. Simon said that Joel took them up to Cascade Towers, Suite 9709. As soon as I find out about Blair, I’ll rush over to the hotel. God, I should have listened to Blair.”

“Jimmy, you had no idea that Carolyn would do something like this. We don’t even know if it has anything to do with Carolyn. Before we panic, let’s get the story. I’ll be right back, Jimmy. I need some coffee. And you really need it.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

As soon as William left a doctor walked in and asked, “Jim Ellison?”

“Yes, that’s me. How is he?”

“He woke up in recovery and told me to tell you not to leave the kids alone. Then he was back under again. He’s holding his own, which surprises all of us. We’re pumping blood into him right now and his heart rate is very strong. As I said, he proving us all wrong. I’ll come and get you when it’s time to see him. My name is Doctor Spenser, by the way.”

“Pleased to meet you, Doctor Spenser. I wish it was under different circumstances. I’ll wait for you to come back for me. Though, because someone tried to kill him, I should be watching over him. Can I sit outside Recovery?”

“Yes, I’ll put a chair there for you. Are you armed?”

“Yes, I have my weapon. I’ll be there in a moment.”

Doctor Spenser left as William walked back in carrying two coffees. “You were right, Dad. Blair is a fighter. I’ve gotten permission to sit outside Recovery so that he’s safe. If they tried once, they could try again.”

William smiled and said, “Here’s your coffee. And I’m not at all surprised. He’s a tough dude.”

Jim smiled. “Thanks for the coffee Dad. Now, could you go and spend the night with Mallory and Mitchell?”

“Of course I will. I’ll tell them Blair will be home soon. Tell him I love him when he wakes up,” William called out over his shoulder as he left the room. Jim smiled again and felt like things might just turn out okay.

**********

William arrived at Cascade Towers and went right up to the suite number. He knocked and announced himself and the door was opened by Joel Taggert. Joel smiled when he saw William and said, “Come in. The children will be pleased that you’re here.”

William was immediately attacked by Mallory and Mitchell. They were so glad to see a family member. Not that they didn’t like Joel, but he wasn’t their dad or their Grandpa. 

“How is Blair, Grandpa?” Mallory asked before she even said hello. 

“He’s doing pretty well. Someone tried to hurt him but they didn’t do a good job, so in no time at all, Blair will be back at home.”

Mitchell asked, “Who would have done that to Blair? He’s the nicest guy, ever.”

“I’m sure Joel must have told you sometimes these people don’t care about the person they hurt. Your dad said to give you both a hug. Come here and collect,” William said, smiling. 

William went over and sat down on the sofa with the kids on either side of him. “Joel, have they found out anything yet?”

Joel looked uncomfortable and William said, “Never mind, Joel. I’ll find out from Simon later on. Thank you so much for keeping watch over these two darlings.”

“I hate when you call me that, Grandpa,” Mitchell whined. 

“I don’t hate it, Grandpa. I can still be your darling,” Mallory said, as she hugged William very tight. Then she noticed the bag he was carrying and asked, “What’s in the bag, Grandpa?”

“I brought board games and puzzles for all of us to do. Joel, I figured you could play also.”

“That’s kind of you, William but I’m on duty. I have to stay alert at all times. But the four of you go over to the table and have fun playing the board games,” Joel said. 

So that’s exactly what they did. William intended on spending the night, so they wouldn’t be scared. He knew they were going to be afraid until they were home and had Blair with them. He would sleep with Mitchell and Syd could sleep with Mallory.

**********

Jim was sitting in the hallway waiting for them to bring Blair out when Doctor Spenser came over and said, “Jim, we’re getting ready to move Blair right now. He’s awake and the nurses said he’s not happy.”

Jim couldn’t tell him that he already knew that from listening, so instead he just nodded and smiled. 

“He’s going to be in room 504. You can follow us right now.”

“Thank you for everything, Doctor Spenser.”

When they brought Blair out into the hallway, he saw Jim first thing. “Man, why didn’t they let you come in and stay with me?”

Doctor Spenser said, “Because you’re not the only patient back there and we don’t let family visit until you’re in a room.”

“Right, I should have known that. I think my brain might have leaked out,” Blair teased. 

Jim couldn’t believe he was joking with the doctor. This made Jim feel much better. 

“Jim, I forgot to tell you there are already two officers upstairs guarding the room. Blair will be safe if you need to leave for any reason,” Doctor Spenser said. 

Blair looked surprised and said, “Guards?”

“Yeah, Chief, we don’t know who did it yet but we’re going to find out. And until we do, you’ll be under guard.”

“If that’s the case Jim, I want you with the kids. How are they? Please tell me they didn’t walk in and find me,” Blair pleaded. 

“No, Syd came over early to help you with decorations and she stopped the kids outside the house. They didn’t see a thing.”

They got Blair in his room and situated on the bed. He whispered, Sentinel soft, “I hate these beds. Find these guys fast, Jim.” 

“How many were there, Blair?” Jim asked. 

“Three and they really hated me for whatever reason. Maybe they are the ones that have been watching me and making me nervous lately.”

“That’s what Simon thinks too. They found some prints and are running them now. I’m going to stay up here for a while, Blair. I almost lost you and I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“Alone? I’ve got four nurses and two armed guards outside the door. I want you to go and find out if these men are part of Carolyn’s plan to get rid of me.”

“Okay. I’ll go and help with the investigation, although Simon will probably send me back up here. My dad and Syd are with the kids and he said they’re doing just fine.”

“Give me a kiss before you leave, man.”

Jim leaned down and did just that. The smell from Blair’s body was almost enough to make Jim gag. But he didn’t. He didn’t want Blair to know that he stank. 

Blair looked at Jim and said, “I smell pretty bad, right?”

“You smell like blood, but it’s not bad,” Jim lied. 

“Liar… Now get out of here.”

**********

When Jim arrived at Major Crimes, the place was hopping. Jim recognized two men from Vice, two from Homicide and two from Robbery. He walked up to Simon’s door and knocked.

“Get your ass in here, Ellison,” Simon barked. 

“Blair has two guards on him, so I decided to come up and help with the investigation. Is that all right, sir?”

“Are the kids still with Joel?” Simon wondered. 

“Yes and my dad and Syd are up there to help Joel in any way they can. Dad said that they are doing fairly well, considering what they’ve been through.”

“What can I do, Simon?”

“Don’t get angry, but the Commissioner said you can’t be involved with this. Two of the sets of prints from your house are from two of Carolyn’s cousins. The owner of the third set has already been picked up. Rafe and Brown are raking him over the coals right now. The cousins are on their way in with two cops from traffic. Everyone is on this, Jim. But you can’t be.”

“Can I get pictures of the guys and show them to Blair at least?”

“That’s a good idea. Go down to booking and get the booking photos and show them to Blair. The other two should be here soon. Every department sent two men to help us, so this is going much faster than we thought it would. Make sure and say hello to all of them on your way out. Now, go down to booking and get things done,” Simon ordered. 

“Thank you for everything, Simon. I’ll get those pictures and show them to Blair and I’ll call you with his answer. See you later.”

Simon watched Jim leave, knowing Jim didn’t like not being involved, but at least he wasn’t arguing. 

Jim went right down to booking and sure enough, the two men were being processed right then. One of the traffic cops said, “You shouldn’t be here, Ellison. Why don’t you go home to your kids?”

“Blair saw all of the men, so I need their booking photos and then I’ll be out of your way,” Jim said as calmly as he could. He was glaring at the men while they were being processed and the traffic cops could tell that Jim was making them nervous.

Once they were done with fingerprints and photos, they took them upstairs to meet with Simon Banks. The two cops both felt bad for the bad guys when they faced Jim until they remembered that Blair was one of their own. 

As soon as they were gone, Jim told the clerk what he needed and told him to call Simon Banks if he needed to. The man named Miller was fast, he handed over three photos and said, “Good luck, Jim. I hope Blair will be all right.”

“He’s got a strong spirit. Spread the word that Blair is doing fairly well. He’ll be back at work soon enough. Thank you for the pictures, Miller.”

“You’re welcome. Now drive safe.”

Jim walked down to the parking garage, got into his truck and drove out as quickly as he could. Things were going fairly smoothly.

**********

On the way to the hospital, Jim called his dad. “Hi, Dad. How are the kids doing?”

“They are beating my socks off with the game I brought. It’s called ‘Sorry’. I haven’t won a game yet. They keep beating me and Syd. How is the investigation going, Jimmy?”

“Dad, they always win at ‘Sorry’. Thank you for spending time with them. It looks like it’s Carolyn’s family that did this. Simon won’t let me be there so I am just taking him at his word. I’m going up to the hospital right now to show Blair pictures of the men we arrested and then I’ll stop by the suite at the hotel.”

“They’re getting tired, we’re going to bed soon. Syd is going to sleep with Mallory and Mitchell is stuck with me. Come see them in the morning.”

“Thank you, Dad. I’ll do just that. In fact, I’ll have Blair call them in the morning also so they can hear how good he sounds.”

“That’s a great idea, Jimmy. We’ll see you sometime tomorrow. I’ll call the school in the morning.”

“You’re good Dad, I forgot all about school. See you tomorrow. Goodnight.”

Jim found himself a little blue being separated from his kids for the first time, ever. But Jim knew he would see them in the morning and things would be fine.

**********

Carolyn and her parents were sitting in the living room at Carolyn’s house.

Mr. Plummer said, “We should have heard from them all by now. I sure hope the fag is dead.”

Mrs. Plummer said, “Remember that Jim is one too. We may have to use them again. How do you feel about raising the kids, Carolyn?”

“I don’t ever want kids. Mom, that’s why I left. And the three of them are probably out partying with the money we paid them.”

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Mr. Plummer said, “It’s about time.”

When he opened the door, three cops handcuffed him very quickly. Then more cops came in and did the same to Carolyn and her mom. They all were read their rights and were allowed to call for a lawyer. The cops weren’t kind as they put all of them in their cars. They were separated first thing so they couldn’t get anything straight between them. 

Simon couldn’t believe how fast this was going. The three men that tried to kill Blair told them everything they needed to know, so they would get less prison time. 

Simon grilled the Plummer family, one at a time. And they caved in quite easily and tried to get reduced sentencing but Simon wasn’t hearing it. 

At 4:00 am the next morning, Simon walked into his office and called Jim’s cell.

Jim was sleeping but felt the vibration of the phone. “Simon?”

“We got all of them, Jim. Carolyn and her parents paid the two cousins to kill Blair and the other man was someone Carolyn knew from years ago. They still had the checks in their wallets. None of them were too bright. But we got them and they aren’t getting out.”

“Thank you, Simon.”

“Now, go back to sleep. I’ll talk with you tomorrow. By the way, don’t answer if Carolyn calls you.”

“No worries, wasn’t planning on it. See you tomorrow,” Jim said as he closed his cell. 

“Good news or bad news? Blair asked, sounding half asleep. 

Jim smiled at his lover. “Very good news. They arrested all six- Carolyn, her parents and the three men they paid to kill you -and they are being put away for a long, long time. Thank God that Syd interrupted them and you’re alive today because of it.”

“Jim, this is great. Could you tell the doctor I can go home? I’d heal better with the kids around me. Not to mention, I want to sleep in our own bed.”

“You’ll stay here until the doctor says it’s time to go home.”

“Why are you being so mean?” Blair asked. 

“Because you were stabbed three times and I’d like you to make it past one day of proper care. Now, go to sleep. We’re calling the kids in the morning so they can talk to you.”

“Jim, we’ll have a party for Mallory as soon as I get around better, right?”

“Yes, we can do that. I’m tired, let’s go back to sleep,” Jim said. 

Jim was just starting to dose off and his phone vibrated. He saw it was Carolyn and ignored it. But then about four minutes later, his phone buzzed letting him know he had a message. Jim went into the hallway and listened to the message. 

“Jimmy, don’t think this is over yet. Next time, I’ll kill the kids. You think you’re so smart. I’ll probably be out in five years. Perfect ages to kill them. There won’t be anything you can do.” Then there was hysterical laughter until Jim couldn’t stand listening anymore. 

Jim walked further down the hall and called Simon.

“Everything all right, Jim?”

“Simon, I want you to take my phone and get the message off it. Carolyn said when she gets out in five years she will kill the kids and there was nothing I could do about it.”

“She’s insane, Jim. She’ll never get out with this on your phone. I’ll be over to pick it up in a few minutes. See you soon.”

“Thanks, Simon. Do we have a spare phone that I could call the kids with this morning?”

“I’ll be there in just a little while. You can use my phone. Then go and pick up a new one later today before you go to the hotel.”

“I’ve got to get home to clean up the mess before they let Blair out and the kids come home.”

“Already done, Jim. Everyone did their part. We got a new rug for the living room. The blood would not come out. But none of your wood floors were ruined. I knew that would make you happy. Right?”

“Right. Tell everyone how much I appreciate them. Hopefully, we’ll get some good news from the doctor today and be able to get Blair home in the next week. But I’m going to take the kids home tomorrow. Or would that be today?”

“Either way, I’m sure glad this turned out well. Take care of the kid till I get there.”

“He hates when you call him that,” Jim kidded. 

“Then don’t tell him,” Simon joked back. 

Jim walked into the room and saw Blair was awake. “Who left a message, Jim?”

Jim decided to tell Blair the truth. “It was Carolyn, saying she would kill the kids when she gets out in five years. Simon is picking up my phone and she’ll never get out of prison.”

“I almost feel sad for someone like her…”

Jim just stared at him with his jaw hanging open. 

“I said, almost…”

Jim sat in the chair next to the bed and held Blair’s hand. Doctor Spenser came in and said, “How do you feel about going home today?”

“I would love to go home today, Doc.”

“Jim, you can pick him up at about four this afternoon. Bring his clothing up and his shoes. Tell the kids, they’ll be thrilled.”

Jim kissed Blair quickly, (because of the smell) and asked, “Do you want me to give him a shower?”

“We’ll take care of it, Jim. I brought scrubs for him to wear until you get up here with his clothing. The sooner you leave, the sooner you’ll get out of here.”

Jim kissed the doctor on the cheek, blushed and said, “Thank you for everything you did for him.”

“Go get the house ready.”

“I love you, Blair.”

“I love you too, you big lug.”

They both knew that they would all be a family again. Just like it should be. 

The end


End file.
